


Confession

by Korpuskat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ?????, Ficlet, Fluff, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Other, but only described vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Reaper stiffens under your cheek, but does not move. The words had come out so quickly, so quietly-- your mind still distant and half-dreaming-- you had barely heard your own voice. Your heart caught in your throat- breath stilling in your lungs.“I love you.”





	Confession

Reaper stiffens under your cheek, but does not move. The words had come out so quickly, so quietly-- your mind still distant and half-dreaming-- you had barely heard your own voice. Your heart caught in your throat- breath stilling in your lungs.

“I love you.”

You exhale slowly and lick your lips, press closer to his side. Maybe he’d simply ignore it- leave the confession as it was, not even approach it. Aside from anger and loathing and hatred, Reaper does not deal with feelings well. Especially not spoken. Something close to affection might grace his fingertips as he caresses you, or maybe even the tiniest fleck or adoration in how he always seems to watch you. Never spoken. Never acknowledged. 

The silence stretches on unnaturally, even for as quiet as Reaper usually is in the early mornings you share. You can’t even tell if he’s breathing- not that he needs to, of course, but the fact that his long-ingrained habit has gone missing is alarming- a cold chill running down your spine.

You take a risk.

His shirt is soft and simple, feels nice under your fingers as you stroke over his chest. A tiny movement, hardly more than your thumb drifting back and forth. 

He’s still here at least, not fading into smoke and slipping away. The fact alone makes you dare to hope he won’t kill you. Not that he would. He’d never hurt you before-- at least, not in a way you didn’t want. But the Reaper can be volatile. And the fact you’ve upset him makes your stomach clench on instinct. 

You fight it, pressing your body closer to his side, tucking your nose against him and inhaling- immersing yourself in his scent. 

His voice is unusually thick.

“Alright.” 

Your hand stills on his chest. You look up at him to try to search his face- but Reaper only stares at the ceiling.

“That’s it?”

“What else do you want?” He growls, a sneer cutting through his cheeks, revealing bright teeth as the skin flakes off, lifts into the air, dissolving, and smokes away. 

“Nothing, I just...” The words won’t come- each reason you can think of dries up on your tongue as his gaze, scarlet and intense, meets yours. You swallow, unable to look away. “I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it.”

Reaper hums, his body finally relaxing under your cheek. He’s not warm or terribly comfortable, but the relief makes your drop your head onto his shoulder again, relaxing against his frame.

He doesn’t resist at all as you retrieve one ashen hand, thick and somehow not quite the right shape for a human hand. His skin is cool under your lips as you kiss his knuckles. Reaper says nothing, but the softness of his expression and the fact he allowed you to do so at all says all you need.


End file.
